1. Scope of the invention
The structure according to the present invention is primarily directed to the placing of a linear made of flexible material such as polyethylene film or the like into a walled shipping container, the upper open end of the liner being draped about the open end of the container to facilitate loading of product within the liner and the container.
Improved embodiments of the basic invention include structure for moving the liner relative to the container to achieve lining of the container and drape of the liner about the container. Another embodiment includes structure for separating a liner from a roll of same, opening the liner and placing same about liner engaging devices, inserting the liner into a shipping container with the liner draped about the sides thereof, the structure performing said operations automatically.
2. Prior Art
Devices according to the general kind are exemplified in Bennett U.S. Pat. No. 2,380,913 and Hultkrans U.S. Pat. No. 2,375,417. The latter patent discloses a hollow rigid mandrel over which is placed a flexible liner, it being inflated by air to a proper configuration, a shipping container being placed thereover and arranged whereby the outside container is draped with the liner material. The former patent shows a hollow rigid mandrel surrounded by a shorter rigid mandrel over both of which the flexible liner is placed, a shipping container being placed over the flexible liner and having the walls thereof moving between the two rigid mandrel members to effect a drape of the liner about the outer sides of the container.
According to the present invention in all its embodiments, the flexible liner is placed about a pair of paired liner engaging devices, each of such devices having a planar element adapted to enter the liner and to extend to the closed end thereof, the other planar element entering the liner for a lesser distance, and extending along the outer side of the container, the liner engaging devices being mounted upon cross heads movable with respect to each other for ease of placement of the liner for a subsequent erection thereof about the liner engaging devices. When so erected about the liner engaging devices, a shipping container is placed with respect to the liner and the liner engaging devices, the side walls of the container moving between the longer and shorter of such planar members to effect the drape.